


Why Not Me?

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Necessary Seven bashing, Vanderwood has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: Vanderwood wonders why you didn't choose him.Contains content from Secret Endings.





	Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

She looks so happy with him. But why? He is lazy, tells awful jokes, and he honestly doesn’t even know how to properly treat people. I could treat her so much better. But I honestly don’t know how to get closer to her.

It all started after that Han guy rescued us from that crazy lady and Luciel’s brother. We got home safely- well, most of us did- and things just became hectic. Luciel became busy trying to help his brother rehabilitate, and I was left at his home with her. I avoided her because I don’t want to be near someone who is not an agent, in case I accidentally say something confidential. I can’t believe Luciel even brought her to come live with him. They barely met and now they are living together before marriage? I just don’t get him, but it’s not my problem.

After the first week, I noticed she seemed lonely. She just sat on the couch, hugging her legs and waiting for Luciel to get back home, which sometimes wouldn’t be for a couple days. I decided to take mercy on her and give her some company. Walking up, she glanced at me and then went back to resting her head on her knees. I frown a bit, but continue on and sit down on the other side of the couch. She must not have noticed as she didn’t raise her head.

“So… what are you doing?” I ask her.

She starts and jerks upwards. Dammit. I didn’t mean to scare her and I felt a small stab of guilt for it.

“I’m just waiting for Sae- Luciel to get back.” She subtly scoots farther away from me but I catch the movement. “What are you doing? You usually only stay to yourself.” She gives me a suspicious look and scoots further, although not by much since she’s against the arm.

“I saw you sitting here. I thought I could play nice since Seven is neglecting you-”

“He is not! He must help his brother get better! Besides, I don’t mind waiting. Don’t talk bad about Seven in front of me.” She turned away and went back to resting her cheek on her knee.

I couldn’t help but stare at her. That fierceness… And the loyalty she has towards him… He doesn’t deserve it one bit. I’ve been here since the beginning. He hasn’t done anything for her. Sure, he saved her from the bomb but then we all got caught by that crazy blonde lady and his brother. She must be traumatized, even just a little. Seeing her now, though, she doesn’t seem traumatized. But I still want to… comfort her. This feeling is weird. I don’t like it.

I stand up and say “Well, since you don’t want any company…” I turn to walk outside to have a smoke but she catches at my hand. Shocked, I rip it away roughly and hold it to my chest.

“I-I’m sorry. I just wanted to get your attention and tell you that you can stay with me… Maybe there’s a movie that you like that we can watch?” She smiles, sitting back down. When I don’t move, she pats the spot next to her. “Come on! It’ll be fun.”

“No thanks.” I quickly turn back and walk out, listening for her footsteps behind me. I don’t hear any and sigh with relief. Holding up the hand she touched, I stare at it. I can still feel her warmth, even through the gloves I am wearing. Again, I start to ask myself why she chose him. Before I can too deep into dark thoughts, I shake my head clear and pull out my pack of cigarettes. There’s nothing like a good smoke to help clear these awful thoughts. 

But no matter how much I smoke or distract myself, I’m always thinking, _why not me_?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you made it this far, I'd really appreciate if you left a kudos on this! 
> 
> Please consider [buying me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/nyssmess).


End file.
